Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll moves to the Alola Region to get away from the thoughts of Mr. Hyde, He almost does until Lusamine forces him to become Hyde once more.
1. Jekyll in Alola

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

 **Chapter 1: Jekyll in Alola**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Dr. Henry Jekyll sat on the boat to the Alola region. He had worked the best he could until the fateful night in Lumiose City, the things he had done after he invented his serum were unspoken of. He spoke to Professor Sycamore about getting away, and he suggested Alola. It was a series of tropical islands that he found would be his cover. Jekyll walked around his room, fearing the worst. What if he can't escape Hyde? What if Jekyll and Hyde are linked together forever? Jekyll grabbed his head in annoyance; the young man of early 30s with busy brown hair and long sideburns. He dressed rather professionally in a Victorian style suit.

"What am I to do?" Jekyll asked himself. He removed his crimson colored cravat and looked into the vanity. A version of Jekyll stared back at him, his hair more disheveled, bags under his eyes, and a devious grin on his face.

"You're pathetic Henry." Hyde spoke, his voice a deep gravely cockney compared to Jekyll's calmer, more well toned English.

"What do you know?" Jekyll shot back to his alternate personality.

Hyde laughed, "You had the best position in Lumiose City; Fame, funding, and women." Hyde chuckled, causing Jekyll to look down. "But you threw it all away after I showed up. Couldn't let me just do my thing now could you?" Hyde scolded.

"You murdered people!" Jekyll shouted to the mirror.

"And what stopped you from stopping me!?" Hyde spat back. "You could have destroyed your serum after my first night, but you kept it. Admit it Henry, you like being me." Hyde laughed as Jekyll fell back on the floor. He cupped his head in his hands.

"You're wrong. You're wrong!" Jekyll shouted. He jumped back up and noticed Hyde was gone, replaced with his reflection. "You're wrong.." Jekyll sat back on his bed, afraid of Hyde making another appearance.

A voice called over a loudspeaker. "Attention passengers, we have docked in Akala Island. Prepare to exit the boat." The voice called out. Jekyll gathered his things, gripping a small vile of blue liquid, he hummed in regret at packing the serum. Later on Jekyll exited the boat with the other passengers. He noticed a how bright it was, and a cool breeze flew through the air. He walked on through the town he ported in, not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Oh my!" Jekyll shouted, falling back onto the ground. He heard the chuckle of a woman.

"Hey there pal, distracted?" A woman said; a dark skinned woman in a pink tank top an even darker pink shorts. "Here, let me hep you." She extended a hand to help him up. Jekyll stood.

"I'm so very sorry ma'am, I should have been watching where I was going.." Jekyll apologized.

"Don't worry about it. My name's Olivia, what's yours?" Olivia asked, a friendly smile on her face. Jekyll felt at ease in her presence.

"Henry. Henry… Stevenson." Jekyll lied. He didn't know how far the news of Hyde causing havoc in Kalos had gotten, and the alleged ties to Jekyll. He used his Grandpa's name as a cover.

"Well, Henry Stevenson. Welcome to Alola! I'm the Kahuna of this island, but I don't think we'd ever battle, giving you look about 30." She told him, chuckling a bit. Jekyll felt a blush creep across his face. She was being so open and friendly to him, and yet they were total strangers.

"Well, I was never one for Pokèmon Battles anyways. Too much work to do I say." He said. Olivia nodded, glancing to his brief case.

"Hey Henry, didn't you say your last name was Stevenson?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" He answered, sweating a bit.

"Then why does your bag have the initials of H.J.?" She asked. Jekyll had been caught. He backed away, scared of what would happen next. Olivia got closer to him, "What are you hiding Henry?"

"Nothing!" Jekyll shouted. He bolted away from her, he ran as fast as he could. That angered Olivia as she began running after him.

"You can't get away from me Henry!" Olivia shouted, drawing closer to him. She jumped, landing on him and causing him to fall on his stomach, Olivia sitting on his back. "What are you hiding? Tell me!" She grabbed his back leg and yanked it up. Jekyll screamed in pain.

"Jekyll! My name is Henry Jekyll!" Jekyll shouted. Olivia let go.

"Henry Jekyll? That guy whose under investigation for murder in Kalos?" Olivia asked him. Jekyll nodded, hoping she would get up. She sat on his back for some time, "Why are you in Alola if you're wanted for murder?"

"Because I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Please get off!" Jekyll screamed. Olivia got up, helping Jekyll as well. "I was wanted for assisting a murderer. Mr. Edward Hyde. He killed those people in Kalos and I'm taking the fall.. I moved to Alola to get away from it, or at least try." Jekyll looked away. His plan had failed before it began. Olivia smiled, that caught Jekyll off guard.

"If you say you're innocent, you're innocent. No matter what. You got a place to stay?" She asked him. Jekyll shook his head, he hadn't gotten that far in his new life yet. "Well you do now."

"What's that now?" He asked in surprise.

"I got a spare room in Konikoni City. You can have it… Not like anyone else is gonna take it." Oliva said the last part to herself. Jekyll smiled, dusting off his coat.

"Why thank you Olivia, say now, why are you being so kind to a stranger?" He asked in genuine fashion. Olivia smiled.

"Because you look like a nice man. And I know nice men when I see them, so why don't get headed to settle you in." Olivia said, Jekyll nodded as they walked. Jekyll thought this would be nice and might keep Hyde at bay for a while.

 **Name: Henry Jekyll**

 **Occupation: Medical Doctor**

 **Other Self: Edward Hyde**

 **Occupation: Murderer**


	2. Settling in

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

 **Chapter 2: Settling in**

Olivia walked Jekyll through KoniKoni Town and to Olivia's Jewelry shop. Jekyll looked around the small store, such fine jewelry and all, but he needed a place to conduct his studies. Olivia walked him upstairs As they walked up Jekyll bumped into a rather big Nosepass in the hallway. Jekyll fell back, causing Olivia to laugh. "Well, you can't seem to stay on your feet can you Henry?" She said, lending a hand to help the conflicted scientist.

"It's fine, just never seen a Nosepass up close.. I've studied them during my travels when making a serum, but never up close." Jekyll said, over looking the Nosepass. Olivia opened a door to the far right, by a window at the end of the hall. Jekyll entered the room; it was small, but friendly. Jekyll placed his bags on the bed, seeing a vanity mirror across the room, he sighed when he knew 'You Know Who' would want to talk. Olivia looked around. "Like it?" She asked.

"It is pleasant, would suffice as a living space as well as a work space. I do hope you allow me to endure in my scientific research." Jekyll asked her. The Kahuna smiled brightly.

"Of course! I would be delighted to have you do your science stuff here. What kinda stuff did you do again?" She asked. Jekyll looked hesitant.

"I studied all kinds of things, Biology, Pokèology, Physiology and a great many more. I studied all forms of science, bit I preferred the extra psychological understanding. The thinking of the mind and the two sides of the human brain." Jekyll explained. Olivia stared oddly at him as he put his things down on the bed.

"What two sides of the human brain?" Olivia asked. Jekyll smiled brightly, opening one of his cases.

"The two sides of the human brain; good and evil." He told her.

"Good and evil?" She asked once more.

Jekyll pulled out a small vile of blue liquid. "The human brain holds two personalities; good being the you that you and everyone is accustomed too, and evil being the side that is held deep down in you.. Locked away deep inside you never to be let out." He glanced at the vile in the sunlight, "For if that side was to ever be let out.. You may regret ever discovering it." He set the vile on the vanity. Olivia marveled at his lecture, and then wondered what the vile was.

"Not to sound dumb Dr. Jekyll, but… What's in that bottle?" She looked at the vile as if it was the reason Jekyll was on the run. His smile of science turned into a frown of despair.

"It was the fruits of my research, the results of me looking into the two sides of the human brain.. And is the reason I was forced to leave Kalos." Jekyll looked into the vanity, seeing not himself, but Hyde, waving. Olivia nodded in what she thought was understanding. She soon left the room to attend to her shop. Jekyll approached the mirror in distain, "And what is it you want now?"

"Awww, not happy to see me?" Hyde laughed. Jekyll clinched a fist.

"Leave. I'm done with you, so go away." Jekyll ordered.

Hyde glared, "That little tart is quit the piece of work ain't she? Nice backside she's got." Hyde laughed once more. Jekyll slammed his hands on the table.

"Enough!" Jekyll yelled to Hyde. "You are done! Olivia is a nice woman, and if you so much as lie a grimy hand on her I swear I'll destroy the vile that created you." Jekyll threatened.

Hyde leaned in closer, "You don't have the guts. Henry."

Jekyll saw Hyde disappear into his reflection. He knew that as long as Hyde was around, Olivia and the rest of Alola wasn't safe.

 **Like it?**


End file.
